Runaway
by deathsith
Summary: AU: Gohan runs away after the cell games end and winds up living with Hercule and Videl. What happens when, years later, a person from Gohans past finds him. My first fic so rr :)
1. Running away

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I'm just writing for fun.

I was inspired to write this fic, due to the lack of Gohan running away fics. Some of the parts of this chapter of the fic may seem like Bloodfree authored by Lady Melanie, but rest assured that the story will change as it goes on.

Chapter 1

"It was over……."

The monster Cell was dead!

An exhausted Gohan wanted to collapse to the ground, but he knew he had to stay strong. Soon he would be reunited with his father.

Gohan flew up to a waiting Piccolo.

"Piccolo is Cell….."

"Don't worry kid he's finally gone!"

"Good, now let gets back up to Dende's tower and wish Dad and Trunks back!"

"Wait a minute kid!!!"

"What?" Gohan asked feeling puzzled and alarmed at the same time.

"Goku, contacted us while you were out cold. He told us that he didn't want to come back because every enemy we've had has come to Earth to get him. We used the first wish too restore all of Cells victims, the second wish, we decided to give to you. However, you will have to wait 4 months"

He slowly handed a capsule containing the seven dragon balls and the Dragon radar to Gohan

This was too much for Gohan. After fighting Cell, he had wanted his family to be reunited. He slowly turned around and flew off.

Piccolo realized that Gohan needed his space right now and he would come home when he wanted to. He had decided to fly off when he felt a incredibly low Ki.

His eyes widened in horror. "Oh Shit!" Gohan's ki was incredibly low. If Gohan were to be injured again, he could die. Quickly he called Vegeta and Krillen and told them to come help him find Gohan. Both agreed and flew off in search of the defeater of Cell.

"'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gohan had decided, the moment that Piccolo told him of his fathers idea to stay in the other world, to run away.

'_No more pain….'_

Gohan was flying so quickly and was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see the mountain ahead.

Gohan crashed right into it. Normally Gohan would've been able fly through it without feeling a thing, but he was so drained after his fight with Cell that crashed into it and fell into the river at the bottom. Upon hitting the river he was moved through the stream until his body hit land. The last thing he recalled seeing was a young girl with black hair moving toward him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Piccolo was flying at record speeds alongside Krillen and Vegeta, when he realized he couldn't sense Gohan's Ki anymore. That meant that he was either was a.) unconscious or b.) dead. He hoped it was the former.

"Over there" Krillen cried out pointing at the mountain with what appeared to be a partial hole.

Vegeta flew to it and carefully inspected it.

"It appears that the Brat tried to fly through it, but due to his low Ki, he couldn't." Vegeta said, looking solemn.

"He must've fallen into the river" said Piccolo.

"GOHAN" Krillen cried out, hoping that he would find his best friends son.

"We can use the dragon balls to bring him back in four months" said Vegeta confidently.

"We can't, I gave him the dragon balls in a capsule before he flew off. I wanted to give him the second wish." replied Piccolo looking horrified at the fact that Gohan may be lost forever.

"Oh Shit!!!" Krillen cried

"Not only were the dragon balls in that capsule so was the dragon radar. And Bulma won't be able to make another one because she doesn't have a dragon ball to help determine the frequency by." (1)

"Crap!" Vegeta said, "Not only are we in deep shit, but we have another problem!"

"What?" Krillen asked

"Who's going to tell Kakararots harpy that her son and husband are dead and we can't bring back her son because he had they dragon balls when he disappeared." Vegeta said looking at each of them.

Piccolo's and Krillen's eyes widened in horror. Chi Chi would kill them.

All of them simultaneously pointed to each other and said, "You guys go tell her."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gohan in his dreams saw a door ahead as he reached to grab it a hand stopped him. He turned to the person intending to yell, when he saw a face that surprised him. It was a short man with a blue face, black glasses, and antennas on his head.

"Hello Gohan!" the mysterious figure said

"Hello sir, may I ask who you are?" Gohan replied

"My name is King Kai" the figure said

Gohan's jaw dropped.

"KING KAI!!!!"

"Yes, I am King Kai. Gohan, I have come to tell you to not go through that door because if you do you will be sent to the other world. It isn't your time yet for one thing. Other reasons will be revealed with the passage of time.

"I want to leave, I can't take it anymore. I don't wish to go home right now."

" I never said you had to go home. In fact you destiny is to grow up somewhere else. You will someday be reunited with your family, but not now. And don't worry about Goku, he is already aware that you are alive, but that you have chosen to remain in hiding. Chi Chi will also recover with time."

"Very well then. Thank you King Kai."

"Oh and by the way, be sure to ask the dragon in four months to hide your Ki so you can train. And the year after that, I want you to wish for 2 particular things. By the time you gather the dragon balls you will know what to wish for."

"I hope to train you someday Gohan, but for now enjoy your new surroundings."

And with a flash of light, Gohan vanished.

King Kai smirked and with a flash changed into a man with a Mohawk.

The mysterious figure said, "Enjoy your new life Gohan, you deserve it," and he vanished.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gohan awoke in an unfamiliar room. The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes looking at him, as he looked at them, he found himself getting lost in them.

"Uh.... Hi" the person with the blue eyes said.

Gohan immediately snapped his attention back to the girl who at a first glance had black hair. As he carefully surveyed the room he realized the girl loved white and baby blue.

"Hi!" he said

"What happened?"

" I found you unconscious in the river. You were bloody and had a fever. You've been unconscious for a day. Don't worry my dad will get you home soon. By the way, my name is Videl."

Gohan was about to open his mouth to tell where he lived when he remembered why he wanted to run away and what King Kai had told him. He immediately decided to lie.

"My parents are dead." he said

"Oh man that must be horrible. " Videl said sympathy

"My dad may allow you to live with us. He's always wanted a son and we have plenty of room and money. Dad is currently at city hall accepting thanks for defeating Cell."

"Would you like to go eat and play video games?" Videl asked

"Sure!" said Gohan.

It didn't bother Gohan that Hercule had taken the credit for beating Cell. In a way the man deserved it, because if he hadn't thrown #16's head in, Gohan would've never unlocked his full power.

'Maybe I should start training him after I hide my ki permanently.'

As he went into the kitchen with Videl, the back door opened to reveal a tired Hercule. He went to his daughter and Gohan and asked them to sit.

"Kid, what's your name."

"My names Gohan sir." Gohan said afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

"Are your parents alive?"

"No."

Hercule sighed

"Dad? Can Gohan stay with us. After all you've always wanted a son and Gohan is now an orphan." Videl said as she pleaded with her father.

As Hercule looked at his daughters eyes a small smile appeared on his face

"Yes, that would work, I call some friends in the morning to arrange everything."

Videl screamed and kept saying thank you's, Gohan allowed a relieved look appear on his face, and Hercule laughed at the childrens antics.

"Welcome to the family Gohan." Hercule said.

End Chapter

1). They never mentioned how Bulma got the dragon radar to track dragon balls so I made my own story up.

Poll: should this be gohan/videl or gohan/oc, lime, orerasa


	2. Life with the Satans

Life with the Satans

Two months had passed since Gohan had started living with the Satans. During this time he had become the best of friends with Videl, and in a way he had seen Hercule as a protector and friend. Both Videl and Hercule loved Gohan and the "stories" he told about the Saiyans, Frieza, and the androids. Now Gohan was about to face a challenge greater than Cell: surviving middle school.

_Two months..... Two months since she lost both her husband and son_

Chi-Chi sat in her fathers home contemptualting over how her life had changed since the conclusion of the Cell games. She had lost both her son and husband with no way of getting them back. The only thing she had left of Goku's was the child growing inside of her. As she looked up at the sky, she realized the reason that Gohan had been so happy when training was that since day one she had decided his life, in a way training was a way to rebel against her orders.

"From now on I will not try to dictate my childs life, I'll leave him to choose what he wishes to do. He can train or study, either way I will support him," Chi chi silently vowed.

Gohan slowly descended the stairs of Satan manor as if he were walking to his death, as he walked into the dining room, Hercule looked up from the copy of the paper.

"Gee Gohan, you look like I ordered you to go to your exucution rather than middle school," Hercule joked.

"Well this is my first time going to an actual school, up to this point I have always been homeschooled," Gohan replied.

"Come on Gohan, it won't be too bad after all I thought that Son's weren't afraid of anything," Hercule said as if it were a law.

A month after Gohan began living with the Satans, Hercule had felt it best to learn about Gohan's parents.

_Flashback_

_Gohan walked into the study upon being summoned by Hercule._

_"You called for me sir?" He said._

_"Yes, I felt it were best if I were to find out about your parents, and what happened to them."_

_For a few minutes Gohan was silent, finally though he opened his mouth and the truth of his mother and father came out._

_"My father was the legendary martial artist Son Goku, my mother was the warrior princess Chi Chi who was the daughter of the Ox King." he said with much pain_

_Hercule's eyes had widened in shock as he sensed no deceit._

_After a few minutes he finally cleared his throat and stated:_

_"Thank you for telling me this, don't worry I don't plan on telling anybody who your father and mother are, but I will have to put your last name down as Son on your school records. However, I will have your records covered in such a way that nobody will be able to connect Son Goku with you."_

_"Thank you sir!" and with that Gohan walked out._

_End Flashback_

Videl came down stairs in a dejected way. She groaned as she walked in the room.

"Ugh! School! Why oh why do we have to have **SCHOOL**" she said nearly screaming.

This was too much for Hercule, he started laughing at the childrens reactions of going back too school.

"Well Videl, you and Gohan better get going. You have a long day today and I want to get to the gym to train." he stated

"Oh well! Lets go Gohan!." Videl said turning to the door and exiting.

"Have a good day Gohan." Hercule said as he walked into the kitchen

As Gohan left Hercule silently hoped that Gohan will make some friends that he could open himself up to others.

Meanwhile a tournament was taking place in the other world

"And Pikkon beats Rosman and Wratcy to advance into the semifinals" an announcer yelled out.

King Kai was giving Goku some last minute tips till his fight for a spot into the finals.

"Now Goku, I don't want you to go Super Sayian unless its a dire need. We may need to keep it as a surprise for the final round." He said as he wave d a flag around.

The Grand Kai silently observed both Pikkon and Goku knowing that both will have to train hard to fight a possible threat in the future.

As he thought about a threat, he thought about his earlier conversation with the supreme Kai.

_Flashback_

_"Ah the Supreme Kai, what is your bidding today." the Grand Kai said as he bowed before a figure with a Mohawk_

_"Grand Kai, I have had an ominous feeling for the last few days. I fear that this feeling may only be a warning of a dark future if we're not prepared." The Supreme Kai said as if in a panic_

_"Among your ranks is a fighter named Pikkon. I encourage you to train him and another, soon to be arriving, fighter by the name of Goku. I want you to train them by having them spar each other many times. The first should take place in a tournament so that a friendly rivalry can be created between them." The Supreme Kai ordered_

_"As you wish, Supreme one." the Grand Kai said as he bowed._

_End Flashback_

It was important for both Goku and Pikkon to be ready should the threat be defeated in the world of the living. If the threat is defeated it will come into the other world seeking to conquer.

Another matter that had been in debate was whether Goku's son: Gohan, should be warned about the threat. Most of the Kai's except for the supreme Kai said yes.

The supreme Kai however, felt that Gohan deserved a break from fighting battles and he was refusing to make Gohan start his training.

The future right now looked grim........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read:

The chapter is incomplete. Unfortunately I have been out of town for a few days and was unable to complete this, but as a Christmas gift I decided to post what I have.

Should I have Gohan wish for

a.) a room of spirit and time that he can use for and unlimited amount of times because he can't age while in there

or

b.) a gravity room that one can train up to 4000X earths gravity and can never break.

Should I also have Lime in school with Gohan and Videl

Sharpner and Erasa are already going to be in school with them

Note important the people have spoken THIS WILL BE G/V

Next part: Gohan enters middle school? Will he survive. Will we meet a familiar teacher from the past? If so, who is it.....


	3. First day pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Ch 3

First day of school

The gathering of Kai's was something that was only reserved for the darkest of times. The last time the full gathering occurred was during the time of Majin Buu.

Kai's and guardians from all over the universe were gathered on one planet to debate how to approach the new threat. (In my fic, there is three hundred kai's, most of which are weak.)

The supreme kai sighed

_'This has been an exhausting week,' _he mentally said to himself

Earlier on in the week he had discovered from a reliable source that an evil, hundreds of times more powerful than cell, was planning to attack in seven years time. Immediately, he assembled all the Kai's and guardians and asked them to start training their best warriors immediately. The only guardian that hadn't been informed was Earths. There were many reasons why Dende hadn't been informed. Dende had only been guardian for a couple of months for one thing.

Before he could recall the other reasons a voice rang out

"Supreme one!!"

The supreme kai sighed and turned to the North Kai.

"Yes, King Kai."

"Supreme one, I ask that we immediately inform Gohan of the situation."

"King Kai," Shin sighed, "I understand your reasoning behind your request, but I simply can't allow it. Gohan has suffered much and because he defeated Cell, I have decided to reward him with a peaceful life."

"But.... But....."

"We will discuss this in the meeting." Shin quickly said and he walked off.

_Meanwhile_

Gohan despite his fear about being with so many kids his age could not help but stare in awe at his new school.

He walked across the hall with Videl. As they walked he couldn't help but notice that everyone had stopped talking and was now looking at Videl and Gohan.

He caught pieces of their whispers.

"That's the kid staying with the Champ" a boy said to a friend.

"I hear he's a martial artist." whispered a teacher.

"He's cute." said a girl with blonde hair.

The last comment caused Gohan to blush.

Suddenly Videl caught sight of the girl.

"ERASA!" She said as she semi walked/ran to hug ,or crush, her best friend.

"Videl, it's good to see you and all, but can you let go of me because oxygen's becoming an issue." the girl replied

Videl noticed that Erasa's face was becoming purple and she quickly let go.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you. Erasa meet Gohan."

She said pointing at the black haired boy whom was wearing a black shirt and jeans. (sorry I don't have much experience in fashion).

"Come on, we have to get to class. I hear that the teacher's really strict and will whip anybody whose late. Sharpner's already inside holding seats for us. Come on lets go."

She broke off into a run and headed to the classroom.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged.

They walked into the classroom and walked up the row looking for Erasa.

They finally found her sitting next to a boy with long blonde hair.

"Hey Videl." he called out.

"SHARPNER!"

"It's good to see you too."

"Sharpner, I would like to introduce you to Gohan."

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you Sharpner." Gohan said as he sat next to him.

Videl and Erasa went to the row behind them.

A thin man with a mustache entered the room. He carried a set of books in one hand and a whip in the other hand.

"Greetings class, my name is Mr. Shuu. I will be your teacher for today, seeing as the regular teacher is out with a virus. Any who disobey me will get hit by my whip, which has already been approved by the school board. Now I will call out each of your names and you shall reply whether you're here or not."

Mr. Shuu went down the list quickly seeing that it was the first day of school and most kids were present.

"Satan, Videl"

"Present."

"Well, it's nice to meet the daughter of the world champ, but don't think that your relations will get you out of a punishment. In fact you will actually get double the whippings."

As Gohan heard this, his hand curled up into a fist wanting to hurt somebody, namely Mr. Shuu.

As Mr. Shuu read the next name his face paled.

"S..Son... G... Gohan"

"Present." Gohan said with barely restrained anger.

"Quick question Mr. Son. Were you tutored by anybody three years ago?" Mr. Shuu asked hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Gohan thought carefully and suddenly he recalled a tutor he had, before his dad came back from space, that had insulted Gohan's father.

"Wait a minute! That was you!!" Gohan said

Mr. Shuu suddenly grabbed his stuff.

"D.. Due.. to un...unfortunate.... cir....circumstances...I...can't be your....t...teacher today. Mr. Son will be your teacher today. He is quite capable, considering I taught him this stuff three and a half years ago. Now I must be leaving. Bye!!!"

And with that Mr. Shuu ran out of the door screaming about demon children and insane mothers. As he ran he searched for an exit he saw a window, ran and opened it, and he dove out, conviently forgetting that he's on the sixth floor.

Gohan sweat dropped as everybody turned to look at him.

_'Oh Great! I barely been in school for an hour and things aren't going great.'_

End chapter

NOTE: this is the first part of the third chapter. Next part is scheduled to come out 1-23-04 due to S.A.T.'s

Did you like how I portrayed Sharpner and Mr. Shuu?

Polls

Whether lime should be in story.

4-Yes

4-No

Please vote

Should the enemy be buu or something else?

Completed polls

What should gohan train in

choice a- 9 votes

b- 4 votes

Please read and review

I SMELL LIKE DA SHIZZLE- email me at 


	4. 1st day pt 2 fixed

Chapter 3 pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

From the moment that Mr. Shuu had stepped into the room, Videl had felt a antipathy for him. As he called out her name and stated that she would get double the whippings, she saw Gohan clench his fist as if he wanted to crush something under its grip. However, as she saw Mr. Shuu read Gohans name off the list a look appeared in his eyes.

'Why is there a look of fear in his eyes?'

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the man pale and run out of the classroom like the devil was on his trail.

She saw Gohan walk down the stairs so he could begin class.

'What am I going to tell them?' was Gohan only thought as he descended down the stairs.

As he reached the front of the class he grabbed the syllabus and decided to answer questions later.

"And so class we will be closing out the semester with a study of how capsules are made" Gohan said.

"Any Questions?"

Suddenly the entire class seemed to react instantly, something they hadn't done while Gohan was talking.

Gohan sighed and decided to get this over with. He called on Erasa who had her hand raised the fastest.

"Gohan, why was Mr. Shuu afraid of you?" Erasa asked.

The rest of the class looked at him with questioning faces.

"Well… about three and a half years ago I kind of started to slack off on my studies. My mother, who wanted me to be nothing, but a scholar, didn't like this so she got Mr. Shuu to be my tutor. Mr. Shuu constantly whipped me and said insulting things about my father. Finally one time he insulted may father I ended up crushing his hand, and breaking his whip. When my mother came in she heard Mr. Shuu insulting my father. My mother loved my father more than life in general. She threw Mr. Shuu out of my bedroom window and chased him for about four and a half miles. She then allowed some wild animals to do the rest."

Despite the classes shock, they couldn't help, but laugh as Gohan concluded his story.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students left, eager to get to their next class before the bell rang.

Gohan walked up to Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl.

"Wow man, you've only been here for an hour and you already got the cruelest sub in the school to quit. Sharpner said with an awed attitude.

Both Videl and Erasa smiled. While they might have never had Shuu as a sub like Sharpner, they both had heard of how he would whip students.

"We better get going to P.E." Erasa said.

"Welcome class to Gym," the teacher said, "today we will be playing a game of baseball. Please get into positions. It will be Sharpners team verses Ethans."

Gohan had chosen to wear a black Gi, that he had made. As he got into position, Sharpner looked up.

"Alright Gohan, now that you're here we can finish out lining our strategy. Gohan, I want you to be the pitcher. The rest of the team, you already have your positions. Now lets get out there and win."

Johan walked up to the pitchers mound and carefully recalled the energy games he and Krillen used to play. They would throw harmless balls of ki at each other. Gohan carefully breathed and suddenly he threw the ball with as little power as he could. The ball made its way into the hands of the catcher before the batter had time to react. This held true for eight other pitches, when the teams switched positions

Gohan ran up to the batting area waiting to receive the pitch. Currently Ethan had struck out Erasa and Zed. Videl, Sharpner, and Zain were each covering a base. Suddenly, Ethan chunked the ball towards Gohan and laughed thinking that there was no way Gohan could get past his best pitch. Gohan seemed to freeze as he heard the laugh and saw the look on Ethan's face. It reminded him of the way Freeza had laughed when he, Frieza, had sent that energy ball at Goku. With as much rage and strength as he could he swung the bat and with a CRACK the ball went flying high in to the sky. In fact, it had been hit with so much force that it had broken the gravitational pull and ended up flying off into space.

Meanwhile

The supreme kai had never wanted to scream so loudly in his life. For the last five hours had been wasted by Trisara, the kai of fire. He had and was currently saying that they should wait out those seven years. For all they knew the enemy could be a fluke. The kai was still rambling on when a strange object came out of the sky and struck him in the head. The kai suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. The supreme was one of the first ones who reacted as he jumped up from his chair. As he edged carefully towards the object, it made no movement what so ever. He carefully picked it up. To his shock it was an Earth baseball that had the words PROPERITY OF TERRA MIDDLE SCHOOL. The supreme kai couldn't help but laugh at the fact that one of the most feared lesser kai's had been knocked unconscious by a BASEBALL. "Now I'm glad I did give Gohan a chance at a new life", the supreme kai said as he passed the ball towards king Kai, he saw the kai laugh. Pretty soon all the kai's were laughing at the fire kai's misfortune. Once they stopped laughing, the supreme kai turned to a seer that had walked in.

"What's wrong Timeaus?" the supreme kai asked letting concern enter his voice. Timeaus having had a vision just mere minutes ago quickly said: "I know where the beast is going to emerge from. It's going to come into our world by exiting in a place called Earth." The supreme kai burried his face in his hands. Now Gohan had to be trained. No doubt the creature would engage Gohan in combat once it got a whiff of Gohan's power. "We shall have the defeater of cell, Gohan be trained."

After everybody had gotten over the shock of Gohan hitting the ball, the rest of day passed by smoothly. When Gohan went to sleep however, he found himself in a strange land.

Suddenly a being with a Mohawk appeared.

"Hello gohan!"

End Chapter

Hi everybody! I was able to get an update in. Good news: next week I have a couple days off so I plan to update all my fics and introduce some new ones.

New fics include: There is no emotion, there is peace- an Harry Potter/ Star wars crossover

And The number of fools- an au to quillians Reap what you sow. PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE HIS PERMISSION TO WRITE THE FIC

Once Sat's die down I should be able to update much quicker.

I'm playing with an idea of having buu. BUT this buu is going to be different. I was thinking of making some adjustments to its looks and power.

For those of you who are choosing option B in Gohans training due to thinking that Gohan might grow too strong. Keep in mind that he will be only able to train a couple hours a day and training at night won't be possible. The reason shall be explained very soon.

Polls- same as last chapter THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR CURRENT POLLS, PLEASE VOTE

New polls

How powerful should the new buu (if we have one) be?

Should the kai's train Gohan by night?

Next Chapter- History of the past, summonings, and beginning of traini


	5. Authors note

Authors note

I apoligize for the lack of updates but I've been busy with school. I'm hoping to get an update next Friday for all my fics. I also plan to start my Harry Potter/ Star Wars crossover. Check out the summery in my bio. Also read Quillians: Harry Potter and the prisoner of Hogwarts.

For those who wish to email me please check my bio for my new email.


	6. New chapter coming soon

another author's note

Hey everybody, sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy with school Hopefully it should be done within the next 3 weeks and I will be able to post a new chapter. 


End file.
